modafandomcom_es-20200214-history
La moda y el look
Es un evento organizado por la industria de la moda. Dura aproximadamente una semana, durante la cual se presentan las últimas colecciones de diversos diseñadores o marcas. Las «semanas de la moda» más importantes y vistosas tiene lugar en las capitales de la moda como París, Nueva York, Milán, Tokio, y Londres. A mediados del 2000, la «semana de la moda» se difundió, llamando la atención de diseñadores de todo el mundo. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Semana_de_la_moda&action=edit&section=1 editarCaracterísticas Las «semanas de la moda» que se realizan en las capitales más importantes son eventos semi-anuales, de enero a marzo, donde los diseñadores muestran sus colecciones otoño-invierno y primavera-verano. Las «semanas de la moda» se deben realizar meses antes de la temporada para dar tiempo a los fabricantes de dar una muestra de sus creaciones para la siguiente temporada. Esto también da tiempo a los mercaderes de adquirir los materiales e introducir los diseños en el mercado detallista. El calendario inicia con la Semana de la Moda de Nueva York, seguido por la de Londres. La penúltima es la Semana de la Moda de Milán y termina con la Semana de la Moda de París. Estas ciudades son tradicionales en el mundo de la moda, seguidas por nuevas «semanas de la moda» que están teniendo lugar alrededor del mundo. La pasarela masculina se estrena entre otoño-invierno y primavera-verano en Milán. A las «semanas de la moda» asisten compradores de las principales tiendas, los redactores de las revistas de moda, los medios de comunicación, celebridades y miembros del mundo del espectáculo. En años pasados, las «semanas de moda» eran predominantemente para el comercio; sin embargo, hoy son acontecimientos del medio y del entretenimiento. Ellos pueden incluir música en vivo, celebridades, galas pródigas y acontecimientos de caridad. Unos cuantos permiten que el público compre pases especiales para ver los espectáculos de pasarela o asista a exposiciones que muestran bolsos, joyería, zapatos, etc. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Semana_de_la_moda&action=edit&section=2 editarHistoria La primera «semana de la moda» se celebró en Nueva York en el año 1943, con el objetivo de desviar la atención que acaparaba la moda francesa durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuando los expertos de moda no podían viajar a París a ver los desfiles. La publicista de moda, Eleanor Lambert, era la organizadora de un evento llamado Semana Editorial, donde diseñadores americanos, que anteriormente le habían rechazado sus creaciones, mostraban sus colecciones a periodistas de moda. Los compradores no podían asistir al show, sólo tenían la opción de visitar directamente a los diseñadores y ver sus muestras. El evento fue un éxito, y revistas de moda como Vogue empezaron a mostrar más diseños americanos y minimizaron los franceses. Sin embargo, después de la guerra, la gente regresó a París y otras capitales de la moda como Londres y Milán para los nuevos eventos que fueron creados. En ese momento, estas ciudades controlaban el calendario de moda. Esto significa menos viajes: de Nueva York hacia Londres, Milán y París en solo un mes. Para compradores extranjeros, la conveniencia de estos arreglos le ha dado mayor importancia a la moda por la proximidad que hay entre estas tres ciudades. Por orden de importancia la pasarela de moda mas importante es la de París , seguidas por Nueva York , Milán y Londres en este orden. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Semana_de_la_moda&action=edit&section=3 editarCríticas La mayor crítica es que los nuevos diseñadores que emergen de «semanas de la moda», como la de Los Ángeles o São Paulo, no obtienen el mismo reconocimiento que los diseñadores que presentan sus colecciones en las tradicionales «semanas de la moda», como París, Londres, Milán y Nueva York. Esto también significa que los diseñadores que controlan el mercado, y aquellos nuevos diseñadores que provienen de países menos desarrollados, no tengan la oportunidad de participar en estos eventos en capitales tan importantes. Aunque poseen el talento, su oportunidad de mostrar sus creaciones son pocas. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Semana_de_la_moda&action=edit&section=4 editarCiudades con Fashion Weeks http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Semana_de_la_moda&action=edit&section=5 editarReferencias #↑ COSMOWORLDS | AIFW Official Show & Press Schedule January 2008 - Amsterdam International Fashion Week 2008 #↑ Asunción Fashion Week - Asunción, Paraguay #↑ [1] #↑ «Haute.lanta Fashion Week(R), The Official Fashion Week of Atlanta». #↑ [2] #↑ The Nation: BKK Fashion Week 2005 #↑ Belgrade Fashion Week | Beogradska nedelja mode #↑ [http://www.bellevuefashionweek.com Bellevue Fashion Week | Beogradska nedelja mode #↑ Brooklyn Fashion Week #↑ [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Semana_de_la_moda#cite_ref-cape_10-0 a''] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Semana_de_la_moda#cite_ref-cape_10-1 ''b] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Semana_de_la_moda#cite_ref-cape_10-2 c''] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Semana_de_la_moda#cite_ref-cape_10-3 ''d] Cape Town Fashion Week #↑ «Fashion Week Cleveland Unveils Schedule» (PDF). Global Press Release Distribution. Consultado el 11-09-2008. #↑ Columbus Fashion Week #↑ Copenhagen Fashion Week - Cfw History #↑ Cyprus Fashion Week by Harpers Bazaar #↑ Dubai Fashion Week #↑ FTL MODA - Fort Lauderdale Resort Fashion Week #↑ [3] #↑ Hong Kong Fashion Week for Fall / Winter #↑ Audi Joburg Fashion Week #↑ Ukrainian Fashion Week #↑ «神戸ファッションウィーク 2009S/S». #↑ http://www.kualalumpurfashionweek.com/ #↑ Making a splash in Los Angeles:Fashion Week goes coastal - International Herald Tribune #↑ Mallorca Fashion Weekend #↑ FWM #↑ FWM #↑ Funkshion #↑ Miami Fashion Week #↑ http://www.mbfashionweek.com/ Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week Miami #↑ Our mission #↑ Russian Fashion Week #↑ Music City Fashion Week #↑ Delhi Fashion Week #↑ http://www.hindu.com/2008/09/03/stories/2008090356770200.htm Setting the Stage for Fashion's Renaissance: Delhi Fashion Week. #↑ Fashion world readies for first India Fashion Week-Entertainment-The Times of India #↑ Test Page for the Apache Web Server on Red Hat Linux #↑ Fortini, Amanda. How the Runway Took Off: A Brief History of the Fashion Show. Slate Magazine (Feb. 8, 2006). #↑ Pasarela Punta del Este - Punta del Este, Uruguay #↑ "Puerto Rico Fashion Week" #↑ Portland Fashion Week (October 19-24, 2007) #↑ [4] #↑ Fashion takes over the city of Prague - 20-03-2007 - Radio Prague #↑ Error en la cita: El elemento no es válido; pues no hay una referencia con texto llamada iht #↑ Rome Fashion Week article, China Daily, July 13, 2004 #↑ "SAC Fashion Week" #↑ San Francisco Fashion Week 2007 #↑ "São Paulo Fashion Week." Style.com #↑ http://www.visitingarts.org.uk/features/v45bf.html #↑ "Sarajevo Fashion Week." #↑ "Tashkent Fashion Week." #↑ "L'Oreal Fashion Week." #↑ toward FORUM #↑ http://news.gogo.mn/r/47107/ #↑ SMVM CHILE. «Semana de la Moda de Viña del Mar, Chile, Sitio Oficial». Ver las calificaciones de la páginaEvalúa este artículo¿Qué es esto? Confiable Objetivo Completo Bien escrito Estoy muy bien informado sobre este tema (opcional) Enviar calificaciones Categorías: *Eventos de moda *Semanas Menú de navegación * *Crear una cuenta *Ingresar *Artículo *Discusión *Leer *Editar *Ver historial *Portada *Portal de la comunidad *Actualidad *Cambios recientes *Páginas nuevas *Página aleatoria *Ayuda *Donaciones *Notificar un error Imprimir/exportar *Crear un libro *Descargar como PDF *Versión para imprimir Herramientas En otros idiomas *العربية *English *Suomi *Français *贛語 *Magyar *Italiano *한국어 *Nederlands *Polski *Русский *Українська *Tiếng Việt *中文 *Esta página fue modificada por última vez el 22 dic 2012, a las 07:24. *El texto está disponible bajo la Licencia Creative Commons Atribución Compartir Igual 3.0; podrían ser aplicables cláusulas adicionales. Léanse los términos de uso para más información. Wikipedia® es una marca registrada de la Fundación Wikimedia, Inc., una organización sin ánimo de lucro. *Contacto